The Invisible Boy
by Lizlen
Summary: Charlotte's life was a mess. She was struggling to be an honors student, a good best friend to Jasper, a good daughter, and above all, be a superhero sidekick. She'd been managing to do it though and fairly well, until she meets him. Henry Hart. The invisible boy that she can see so clearly that it hurts. The boy that changes everything and turns her life upside down. AU. Chenry.
1. Chapter 1: Seeing You For the First Time

Charlotte groaned loudly as she heard her phone make that annoying buzzing sound on her night stand. _It can't possibly be seven in the morning already. It just can't_. Charlotte thought as she laid sprawled under her soft covers. All of her body was in pain. It almost hurt to think, but she forced herself to throw back her covers and get out of bed. She reluctantly picked up her Pear Phone off of the nightstand to find that she had thirteen text messages from Jasper asking where was she last night and if she had watched the news yet. Charlotte found herself groaning for the second time that morning before throwing her phone on her bed.

Jasper was probably going to tell her about what an amazing job that Captain Man and Kid Danger did last night, but Charlotte already knew because she _was_ Kid Danger. She couldn't tell him that though. She made an oath, so she was just going to have to pretend to be just as obsessed with the dynamic duo as he was. Just as she was thinking about how tedious keeping the oath was, someone slammed open the door to her room. Charlotte jumped and screamed slightly before raising her Wiz Watch up to the intruder. She relaxed and put her wrist down when she recognized that the intruder was just Jasper and not some criminal.

"Jasper, what are you _doing_ here?! I literally just got up." Charlotte practically shouted at him. Jasper grimaced at her tone, but he quickly got over it as he remembered the reason why he rushed over to her house.

"Charlotte, have you heard the news?! Captain Man and Kid Danger put that dangerous gang that was smuggling organs into jail last night!" Charlotte nodded slightly while stretching her sore biceps and knuckles.

"You don't say?" Charlotte mumbled under her breath. Jasper, who apparently had super hearing, looked at her confused.

"I mean… How do you think that they do it? They're constantly fighting bad guys." Charlotte said, pretending to be impressed while grabbing an outfit from her dresser drawer.

"Now that you've told me this _oh so important_ news, you can get out. I have to change." Jasper frowned, slightly disappointed with her response. He was about to leave when he turned back toward her for one last question.

"Can I have some of those pancakes your mom made?" Jasper asked eagerly. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Charlotte swore sometimes that Jasper just came over for her mother's cooking.

"Yeah, sure. You better leave me some this time, Jasper!" Before she could even finish her sentence, Jasper was already racing downstairs to the kitchen. Charlotte laughed slightly to herself before going into her closet to change. She threw on a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a long, long sleeved, light purple, t-shirt with the words _Boss_ on it in Silver glitter, and her favorite pair of heeled black combat boots. She went into her bathroom to brush her hair and teeth before heading into the kitchen downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen's entrance, she noticed Jasper talking to a short, chocolate skinned woman with bouncy curls in a stylish designer outfit and heels. The woman turned around and smiled.

"Good Morning, sweetie! Jasper, here, was just telling me about how Captain Man and Kid Danger broke down and arrested that organ trafficking gang last night." Charlotte's mother, Rose, said.

"Morning, Mom. Yeah, he told me too." Charlotte said as she grabbed a white, porcelain plate and put her pancakes on it. She stole the powdered sugar and syrup from the kitchen's white and gray marble island before sitting across from Jasper on the glass table in the house's eating kitchen. Charlotte's mother was a famous interior designer, so the kitchen and the rest of the house looked like it came straight from an IKEA magazine. The walls were painted a soft blue-gray color with a multicolored backsplash between the marble counters and the dark wooden cabinets. All of their appliances were modern and updated with Rose's favorite being the touch screen fridge. Even though Charlotte mother just made the pancakes, the kitchen was spotless with nothing out of place besides the single plate of steaming hot pancakes sitting on the island.

"You got home pretty late from work last night. Do I need to talk to your boss? What's his name? Richard? Ray?" Rose said holding her floral, _R_ Anthropology coffee mug to her chest. Charlotte grimaced, thinking about exactly how terrible that would go.

"Please don't, Mom. It's fine. We had an emergency shipment last night, so I had to stay back." Charlotte said in between scarfing down her pancakes.

"Honestly, Charlotte, I don't know why you still have that job. I'm telling you that you need to take that internship at my Interior Design company. You would be a great asset to the team, and you could even work with one of my social media managers. I'd pay you, and it would look great on your college resume. But, _no_ , you're too stubborn to work with your mother at her company. You would rather work at a dump that's _barely_ a step above being a junk yard, that has unreasonable hours, that always gets you home late, and that pays you only slightly above minimum wage." Rose said to her daughter in a tone that managed to be both condescending and sarcastic at the same time.

Charlotte put her hands over her face. She loved her mother. She really did, but Charlotte wished that she wouldn't question _every_ _single decision she made_. Because her mother had managed to start her own successful business, she was constantly trying to shove Interior Design and Art down her throat. No matter how hard Rose tried, Charlotte had never cared about furniture and designing. Charlotte couldn't draw if her life depended on it, even though her mother had forced her to take a countless amount of Art classes.

"Can _I_ be an intern at your company, Ms. Rose?" Jasper said while putting his dish in the dishwasher. Rose and Charlotte both giggled, and Jasper frowned, slightly offended.

"When you learn how to coordinate your outfits, I'll let you join my company." Rose said before taking a sip of her coffee. Jasper's cheeks flushed, and he went to go grab his backpack from the eating kitchen's hardwood floor. Charlotte resisted the urge to laugh at her best friend's expense. Instead, she decided to respond to her mother's original comment.

"I really like what I do, Mom. My boss is really cool, and it looks great on my resume that I've had a job for so long. Anyway, Jasper and I have to get to school. I'll see you when you get home." Charlotte said calmly while walking towards the front door, taking her backpack off of a hook. Jasper followed closely behind still embarrassed.

"Have a good day, Charlotte! You too, Jasper!" Rose shouted as they were leaving.

"Have a good day, Ms. Rose!" Jasper said before closing the front door behind him. They walked out of Charlotte's driveway and onto the sidewalk in silence, but Jasper quickly got over his previous embarrassment to start babbling about the upcoming Bucket Convention. Jasper was really excited for the event, since his Bucket Podcast had been discovered by the host of the Bucket Convention, and he was invited as a special guest this year. Jasper was going on and on about all of the different discussions that his panel was going to do. Charlotte listened to him to the best her ability, but he was talking about buckets for God's sake. Her mind naturally wandered off, and she started to think about her job as Kid Danger. Even though she hated to admit it, her mother was right about one thing. She was constantly coming home late, and Charlotte was barely getting any sleep these days. She was lucky if she could get a good five hours. Her job took up the mass majority of her life. Charlotte only really got to hang out with Jasper during school and in the mornings. She had to bail on him constantly because of her Kid Danger schedule, and any free time outside of that was usually spent studying, so Charlotte could keep her grades up. At work at Junk-N-Stuff, Charlotte was basically doing the job of three people. She had to run the store, do the research, _and_ help fight the bad guys. Charlotte enjoyed going out into the field with Ray, but she felt more at home when she was in the chair in front of the computer screen in the Man Cave.

Charlotte and Jasper arrived at the school in practically no time, and when they get there, they both split up with the promise to see each other later at lunch. Charlotte was looking down at her phone on her way to grab her Psychology textbook when someone accidently ran into her. Because she was already so sore from her fight last night, she landed harshly on her bottom on the floor, her phone sliding out of her hand. She moaned as her body screamed in a painful protest of the constant abuse Charlotte put it through.

"Watch where you're-" Charlotte started to say angrily, but she stopped when she looked up and saw the gorgeous boy standing before her. He had white baseball cap on his head with hints of dirty blonde hair peeking out of it, breath-taking dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, and a sheepish smile on his face. Charlotte couldn't help but to drink him in. He was towering over her in his gray hoodie, black jeans, and black Sk8-Hi Vans.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said quietly. He looked around the unusually empty hallway, anxiously, before offering his hand to help her up. Charlotte didn't know him, but she doubted that he was the quiet kind of guy. His presence practically yelled at Charlotte.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time." Charlotte said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. (There was no way that she was going to be able to get herself off of the floor with her muscles feeling like jelly.) As she took it, she felt sparks travel throughout her body and down her spine, and she quickly let go in shock. He nodded in response and fixed his dark blue backpack strap before trying to leave. Charlotte instinctively grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! What's your name?" She said curiously. Charlotte couldn't explain it, but some part of her was drawn to him. She _had_ to at least know his name. She couldn't let a guy like this just pass her by. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked down at the hand that was holding onto his sleeve. He stared at her cautiously as if the simple question was a trap. In fact, Charlotte watched his dark eyes glance around the hallway again nervously.

"Why do you want to know?" He almost whispered. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him.

 _What's with this guy? Why is he acting so paranoid?_ She thought to herself.

"I've just never seen you before, and I'm Student Council President. I know everyone." Charlotte said quickly. The guy stared at her again, but this time with an intensity that shook Charlotte in her core. It felt like he was seeing right into her soul.

"Henry." He said simply before pulling his cap over his face to the point where his eyes weren't visible anymore and pulling his hoodie over his head. He then briskly walked away and into the nearest crowd of students. Charlotte watched with a newfound interest as the boy, Henry apparently, tried to find a way to disappear out of her life just as quickly as he had appeared. Unfortunately for him, there was no way in _hell_ that Charlotte was going to let that happen. She hadn't noticed him before, but she had _seen_ him then. She was determined to keep Henry in her sights now. There was an unexplainable connection between them, and Charlotte needed to know more about the invisible boy in the gray hoodie.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know what you guys are thinking: " _Lizlen, what about The Choices We Make?! Are you quitting?"_ No, I'm not quitting, and I'll have the update for that on Monday. This and like two other things kinda came to me in my chlorine coma from Swim Practice. I've had a hectic week since school (for me) just started Monday, so that's why I haven't been updating like I used to. This month is really busy, so my updates will probably be weekly, but after this month, I'll go back to updating every two days or so. ALSO, I want to thank wstrnplsr105 for everything since they're both my inspiration and my soundboard. (Love you!)

P.S.: Watch out for other stuff coming your way soon! (The best work comes out of chlorine comas, lol.)


	2. Chapter 2: Diving Into Your Life

Henry Hart.

That was the name of the boy that had become Charlotte's new mission. After about an hour of hard core research (stalking), Charlotte had found him. It was actually a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. He had no pictures in any of the last three yearbooks, and the teachers that had taught the required classes couldn't remember ever having a Henry in their class. Even though the search was tedious, Charlotte was invested. His face blazed brightly in her memory, and she found it slightly hard to believe that no one would remember a boy like that. _A stunning_ boy with _kind_ eyes _, soft_ looking lips _, and_ cute hair _…_ Charlotte snapped herself out of it. She had seen him _one_ time. She couldn't develop a crush on him. It was bad enough that she had accidently memorized his school schedule and phone number.

She was just going to check up on him to see if he was okay. That was what she had told her teachers who let her have access to the school records, and that was exactly what she was going to do. Nothing more. Nothing less. At least, that's what she told herself as she took her free period after lunch to go find him. He apparently had a Physics class with one of her favorite teachers. (Because she was a L.I.M.P student, she had taken Honors Physics in her Sophomore year.)

As she was on her way to the class, she saw him in the hallway, on the outskirts of a small group of sketchy looking high school students. The Kid Danger in her kicked in, and she hid behind a group of nearby lockers to eavesdrop.

"How about the Swellview Library?" One of the kids said, a rough looking brunette with pale skin and a scar on his forehead. Charlotte's eyebrows crinkled as she saw that the tips of his index fingers were a bright blue. _Are these guys a part of that vandalism crew, The Wall Dogs?_

Charlotte thought to herself, and she immediately took in the group of kids to realize that they all paint stained fingers, except Henry. He looked really out of place. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to the meeting that was going on at all. His eyes were downcast, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he was paying attention to his shuffling feet.

"Is that too risky of a drop off location? Maybe we should do that warehouse instead?" A girl with creamy skin and black and purple hair said. _Drop off location? What are they talking about?_ Charlotte thought to herself.

"She has a point. With that other gang in jail, Captain Man and Kid Danger might start paying attention to us." A dark skinned girl said, her dark brown wavy hair falling over half of her face.

"They just think that we're a simple gang. They're not looking into us right now. We should go all out. We have to dominate that other rival gang." A copper haired boy with bright green eyes and a creepy smirk said. The whole gang mumbled in agreement.

"Either way, we're gonna need paint." The brunette with the scar said; he seemed to be the leader of the group. The leader with the scar scanned the group until his eyes landed on Henry in the back, who was still staring at his shoes. The brunette's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as if he was trying to remember Henry's name or something.

"Yo… sweatshirt. Go get us some paint." Scar face said, and suddenly all of the attention was on him. A tall girl with blonde hair elbowed Henry in the ribs. He looked up from his shoes abruptly, anxiety written all over his face. Charlotte could tell that Henry wasn't used to anything good coming from receiving attention from these people. Parts of the gang were already giggling at his expense and calling him an idiot under their breaths. It got worse when Scar face threw some keys and a wad of cash right at Henry's face. It hit him with an audible thud right in the nose, and Henry's face flushed a bright, beet red as the whole gang burst into laughter. Without even uttering a word of complaint or defending himself at all, Henry picked up the keys and money off of the floor. Charlotte felt terrible for him, and she had a strong urge to grab the packet of gumballs from her jeans, blow a bubble, and transform. She couldn't though. It was too dangerous for her to fight this gang all by herself, and it might compromise her age and identity. In despite of her hero's instinct, she stayed in the shadows.

"Well, we'll talk about this later at HQ. Sweatshirt, don't buy the wrong paint this time. We want _spray paint_ , _okay_?" Scar face said to Henry slowly, like he was too stupid to understand. The gang chuckled again, and Henry's face got even redder. Charlotte could barely restrain her anger. _What did he ever do to deserve this?_ She thought to herself just as the gang dispersed. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was standing right next to Henry.

"What are you doing with them?" She asked abruptly with her arms crossed over his chest. Henry's eyes widened in shock, and he looked toward the direction that the gang went, to see if they were still paying attention.

"What are you…? How did you…? _You can't be here_. We can't be seen together." Henry whispered to her, his eyes still focused on where he saw Scar face disappear to.

"I'm not scared of them." Charlotte said, grabbing his sweatshirt clad arm. Henry looked away from the hallway to stare at her incredulously.

"You should _be_ though. They're dangerous, and they would hurt you without a second thought." This confused Charlotte even more. _Why is a guy like this involved in a gang like the Wall Dogs?_ She thought to herself. Most gang members would have turned her in already. He didn't seem like he had any intentions of bringing her to Scar face. In fact, he seemed to be imploring her to _leave_ before they came back.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Charlotte said confidently. Henry looked at her skeptically.

"You couldn't even get up by yourself earlier." Henry quipped, and it threw Charlotte off. From all that she saw, she didn't think that he would be giving sassy comments. Charlotte felt her heart flutter in her chest, and she beamed up at him.

"So you _do_ have a spine?" Charlotte teased him. Henry blushed and coughed.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" She said with anger creeping in her voice as she stared at his nose which was starting to turn a strange purple color. Henry rubbed his nose self-consciously.

"They're my friends." Henry said quietly, not looking at her. She scoffed.

"You're kidding, right? They don't even know your name." Charlotte said defiantly, daring him to contradict her. Henry continued to rub his nose.

"That's just a joke. I'm pretty sure they know my name. Well, probably." He said quietly. He fixed his baseball cap nervously, giving Charlotte a flash of those gorgeous blonde locks.

"Look, I don't know how you found me, but you shouldn't have been watching us. They'll hurt you, and I don't want that. Just forget about what you saw, okay?" Henry said, pleading with his eyes for her not to get them both in trouble.

"Not a chance. Henry, you don't deserve this. You deserve _real_ friends. People that care about you. People that remember your name. They're trouble. Leave them before it's too late." When she said his name, Henry's face brightened, but it became cloudy quickly as he took in her warning.

"I can't. They're my _friends._ Maybe not great friends, but they're all I have." Henry said, slightly annoyed. Charlotte wanted to scream. How could he not see the risk that he was putting himself in? Before she could say anything else, Henry was walking out the front doors of the school, probably to go buy the paint.

Charlotte spent the rest of her school day thinking about Henry and that stupid gang. When the bell finally rang for them to be released, Charlotte practically sprinted out of the school to Junk-N-Stuff. She tore open the door, barely out of breath, and she headed downstairs to greet Ray.

"Ray, I think I just got some intel on that gang you hate, The Wall Dogs?" Charlotte said to Ray who was eating some nachos on the couch. As soon as he heard the words _Wall Dogs_ , he threw his nachos on the ground dramatically. Charlotte groaned as a chip landed on her boots.

"Was that necessary?!" Ray ignored her comment and jumped out of his chair.

"The Wall Dogs?! Tell me, tell me _now._ " He said while resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Get off of me, Ray." Charlotte said, slightly annoyed. Ray huffed and moved his arms.

"Yeah, I saw some kids at the high school with paint on their index fingers talking about a drop off location. I'm not completely sure, but I think that's them." Ray hummed and stroked his chin.

"Paint on their index fingers? You sure it wasn't the art club?" Ray said, completely serious.

"Yes, Ray. I ran down here to tell you about some kids in _art club._ " Ray raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"Jeez, no need to be sarcastic. What do you think they meant by drop off location? Did they say anything else?" Ray said, moving towards the computer with Charlotte following behind him.

"Well, they were talking about which would be a better target. The library or the warehouse. I don't know what exactly they were talking about, but it didn't sound legal. They were pretty afraid that we'd start paying attention to them." Charlotte said as she watched Ray sit in the chair and furiously press some buttons on the computer.

"The library? We _have_ one of those?" Ray asked Charlotte as he looked through some of the crime scene photos with the Wall Dogs 'work'.

"Yes, Ray. Our city has a library." Charlotte said while rolling her eyes behind his back.

"Well, it sounds like their smuggling something. I guess we're going on a stake out tonight."

"Yeah, I guess, but which location are we going to go to?"

"Well, I think we're gonna have to split up. You go to the library, and I'll go to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. You up for it, Kid?" Ray said, raising his eyebrow and turning around in his chair.

If Charlotte was being honest with Ray, she would have said no. She was definitely _not_ up for another late night. She was really tired, had a lot of homework to do, and couldn't stop thinking about Henry. No wasn't the right answer though, and Charlotte _couldn't_ say no. She was a super hero sidekick, and evil never rested.

"Yeah, where's the stake out gear?" She said, forcing a smile to form on her face.

That's how she found herself on the outskirts of the library at eight o'clock at night with a large coffee cup and a packet of gummy bears. Apparently, libraries were too boring for Captain Man to patrol.

She was laying on the ground, behind a faded white wooden bench near a rosebush, with her binoculars hanging around her neck, when she heard voices coming from the direction of the parking lot.

"We have to be in and out of here quick, got it? We have about twenty minutes until the buyer gets here. Do your worst. Sweatshirt has the paint." Charlotte heard Scar face say. She grimaced as she heard them refer to Henry as sweatshirt again. She was repositioning herself to try to get a better look when she heard a loud shout.

" _Sweatshirt!_ You only bought _one_ color? How hard is it to buy paint?!" She heard someone say.

" _God_ , what color did he even buy?" Another person asked.

"Freakin' _white_." The whole gang groaned. Charlotte bit her hand to keep from bursting into laughter.

"How are we supposed to vandalize anything with just white paint? The library is already white. It'll just look like we repainted it wrong." Charlotte couldn't help herself. She laughed loudly, and she prayed that they didn't hear her.

"What was that? Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like someone laughing…"

"Everybody, make sure that the premises are clear. We can't let anybody see what's going on here." Charlotte chastised herself internally for letting them know that she was there and not calling Ray immediately. Now, it was too late to do anything but lay low. She regulated her breathing until it was almost inaudible and tried to move as little as possible. She was almost confident that they had given up when she heard the ominous sound of footsteps heading her direction. Charlotte tensed in her spot, and she whipped her in front of her. Hopefully, it wasn't an important Wall Dog member, and no one would notice that they were gone.

The footsteps came closer, and she stopped herself from swearing as a pair of familiar Vans came into view. They stopped a few feet from the bench, and her heart started beating in a wild frenzy as Henry started crouching to look under the bench. A few seconds later, she was looking straight into his breath taking brown eyes.

" _Kid Danger_?" Charlotte let out a small sigh of relief as she realized that Henry didn't recognize her.

"Wait…you look a lot like that girl-" Before he could even finish the sentence, Charlotte had zapped him unconscious with her Wiz Watch. Charlotte grimaced as Henry fell hard on the ground.

"Sorry."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking (registered psychic, _obviously_ ): "Lizlen, why are you hurting Henry? He doesn't deserve this torture, and it's really rude." ... I have no real response to that. (I blame Jace getting that really cute hair cut.)

 _Anyway!_ I was actually seriously surprised that anybody (but me) liked this? Since I kinda turned the whole show around, lol. I know that there aren't actually a lot of AUs in here, but I live for AUs. So, thanks everyone for the positive support. (I'll need it to survive tomorrow, so keep it coming please.) Believe it or not (you probably should though since I'm writing the story...), there is actual plot in this story.

Question: Does my lack of covers bother you guys? I'm always on my phone, so I don't see covers.

This chapter is dedicated to Alore because I've enjoyed talking to them, and they gave me some interesting ideas for a new one-shot! You're awesome! XD

 **News:** Since it's almost Valentine's Day, and it's my second favorite holiday (even though I have exactly _no_ love life), I wanted to show the archive some love! So, I have like a huge plan for Valentine's Day, and I'm hoping that you'll like it. I'll let you know more about it when I update again, but let's just say: I'm pretty excited, and you'll see my name in your emails that week... (*winks obnoxiously*)

The sad news is: I will be gone (not updating) for the rest of the weekend, most likely. I will also (most likely) be gone the week of the 7th because there's way too much going on for me that week. ( _Besides_ the LEGO Batman movie, which I'm forcing my friends to take me to see. XP)

\- Lizlen


End file.
